


Alone

by dreamingdaisies



Series: The Hikari of the Pharaoh [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdaisies/pseuds/dreamingdaisies
Summary: Yami wakes to missing hikari and a raging hunger.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Hikari of the Pharaoh [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/337618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Alone

When Yami woke, he was alone. 

_He’s gone._ Despite knowing what he’d find, he reached out, seeking Yugi’s mind. Emptiness. He closed his eyes, head pounding. For the very first time since his hikari assembled the puzzle four years ago, he was completely and utterly alone.

It shouldn’t have surprised him. From the moment he’d recalled his memories of his past, he’d come to understand the journey his hikari would take to his past during his eighteenth year. 

He reached back into his memories, reminded of the first time he’d met his hikari’s surprised eyes under the heat of the Egyptian sun. Goosebumps prickled at the memory of the blissful moment he’d felt his hikari’s conscious against his. The _hunger_ that filled him as he touched his hikari’s skin.

Yami’s cock pulsed.

His hunger for his hikari, dormant so long, had become a constant in his mind once Yugi had reached adulthood a few weeks earlier. His dreams were filled with his hikari’s touch in his former life. The feel of his body wrapped around him, mouth searing against his as he gave him all of himself.

_But, he’s not here._

The realization that his hikari wasn’t in the same room, let alone the same era, left him cold. He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of Yugi’s bedroom. 

Why his hikari had appeared in his past was a mystery not even the Ishtar’s had been able to decipher when he’d relayed the realization to them. They’d urged him to keep the truth from his hikari. He’d grudgingly agreed. Yugi needed to take this journey on his own.

He sighed. The throbbing between his temples wasn’t likely to ease until Yugi’s return. The darkness inside him was starving for the taste of his hikari. The hunger reminded him of those days in Egypt, when the only thing that kept the shadows at bay was the warm touch of his Yugi's skin.

The power of his growing desire had forced him to push Yugi from his thoughts. Even a quick touch on their shared mental plane was enough for his skin to tighten with need.

He’d felt Yugi’s frustration over his mental retreat. Separating himself from his hikari enraged the magic inside of him, intensifying the hunger. But, he couldn’t be satisfied with a touch on the shoulder or a brush of their hands anymore. Their bond needed to grow beyond. 

In ancient Egypt, his hikari would come to understand the drugging power of their physical connection. It would turn him wild, wanton for his touch. And when he returned to him, Yami would finally stake his physical claim on him again. Only then, would they complete the bond that had been forged centuries before.

His cock was pulsing hard against his thigh. The darkness inside him was growing, demanding that he complete their physical bond.

In two months time, his hikari would return to him — changed by the coupling of their past. He’d claim his hikari in the present and secure their future. And when they reunited, the Egypt of the past would tremble in the loss of the pharoh’s hikari. 


End file.
